The World of the Living Dead
by wollonof
Summary: this is a story about a young man who with his Zombie Survival Team combats the undead in a struggle for the planet.
1. Chapter 1

One year until infection.

Tag: Alpha Gamma

We will not forget the day that all suspicions were confirmed and all dreads were realized. We had all heard rumors that zombies had been attacking a small town in rural Tenesee. That day team Beta returned from that town with confirmation. The ENTIRE town was overun with zombies. We went into preparation overdrive, head council made decisions on where we would go if the zombies spread.

Two days later we were spending every moment that we had away from school and work , as the case may be, working out and practicing weapons techniqes in our small private compound. When you have fifteen people, you can afford stuff like that. Samuel (Alpha Alpha) was a cop, and we were discussing the imminent raid on the police station when society collapses. We kept in mind that nothing was for sure, But it is hard to make plans that could change at any moment. I personally went on an extreme weight loss program to lose about sixty pounds and I was not the only one who did.

We spent the next couple of days making purchases that we could afford with what money we had. We gathered the peices of our "uniforms": Black combat boots, Black Running or sports shoes, Black Cargo Pants (two for every person), Black socks (24 pairs per person), Black Grizzley outdoors shirts (three for each person), and we got everyone black bandanas just for kicks. We had already decided what each person would do:

Alpha

Samuel: Leader

Hannah: Strategist

Timothy: Technology expert

Miranda: Medic

Victoria: Martial arts expert

Beta

Shayne: Mechanic

Rebecca: Sharpshooter

Sarah: Pilot

Jackson: Team organization

Joseph: Firearms Expert

Charlie

Irina: Animal trainer/Archery Expert

Keila: Swordsmaster

Indigo: Wild food expert

Andrew: Wilderness Survival expert

Dan: Metalwork expert

And so we hunkered down, and waited to see what would happen...


	2. Chapter 2

Six Months until infection

Tag: Alpha Gamma

Description:

Name: Timothy Pamplin

Height: 6 feet

Weight: 213 pounds

Age: 15

Eyes: Hazel

Specialty: Technology

About six months ago, we decided worldwide catastrophe was iminent, and since people were dying and disappearing all the time now, we decided to all disappear at that point. We all left our families and and friends and over the next three months we had all sucessfully disappeared. We then retreated into our compound and waited for the global panic to slow down. But until then our food, water and suppies were stil being bought and shipped in, because at six months, most of humanity was still not aware of the presence of the undead. but we were, and we were ready.

We had our van ready and equiped in case something unforseen happened, but with the van and the trailer on the back we weren't going to last very long. Which is why the van was only a temporary solution. our real plan could not take effect untill the human population on earth was less than one percent of the zombie population. The zombie population was growing fast. we saw them almost daily, but our compound drew little if any attention. We constantly had a century up on the roof ready to dispatch any zombie who came near enough to be a threat.

Our compound would last only as long as the society around it and so we never put much energy into it. It would save us until we left. However, the wait continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

One month untill infection.

Tag: Apha Gamma

One month ago, we had just completed arrangements to head out, shayne had fixed our van so that it chould pull loads as heavy as two trailers the size of the one we had. At that point, the only survivors in the entirety of america were in Alaska and other northwestern states. Europe and Austrailia were totally infected. The only large groups of people left were survival groups like ours. We had decided to leave our compound soon. There was nothing left in Georgia. The world was totally destroyed but the threat was not high enough to leave the place where we had been living for six months, but the van and trailer were packed up with provisions and luggage and soon the last week came.  
However, that last week before we declared worldwide human endangerment was one of insanity and trouble. Alpha was on sleep shift when the earpeice alarm woke me with a start, in these times, I slept almost fully clothed so all I did was pull my pants on, strap my sword on and grab my bow, Samuel met me on the steps and we decended together and took our place on the wall.  
Rebecca took her place by my side with an incredibly complex tangle of sights on her bow, I couldnt wait to get her a suppressed 50 caliber sniper. meanwhile, the only ones with firearms were Samuel with a laser pointer on his suppressed Bereta pistol and Shayne who had a scoped Famas from his army days. We watched while keeping as invisible as possible, there were about thirty zombies, but not everyone had a bow. We on top took out as many as possible, but before we knew it, they were under us, and we couldn't shoot those.  
So we opened the gate under us, and hoped that the months and months of hand to hand combat training had payed of. We were not disapointed. There were about ten left and Rebecca and I had jumped down, and samuel said "engage" which we all heard through the ear peice. And fifteen of us swept in on the ten zombies. In about ten seconds every single one had lost its brain by bullet, blade, or bludgeon.  
Samuel looked at me and I will never forget my best friend's words, "Tim... It's Time to go."  



	4. Chapter 4

"Done!" I said into the quiet of the van, I hand my Nuke-Proof laptop to my twin sister. She reads it slowly, stopping to make grammatical changes every now and then.  
"That last line," Rebecca says, "it's a bit cheesy, isn't it? 'Samuel looked at me, and I will never forget my best friend's words, "Tim... It's Time to go. "'" she read out loud, "I mean, I guess it is an accurate representation of the past year."

The van pulled into its destination, A large Mack Truck compound, And we exited the car. There were a few zombies wandering through the compound but we easily dispatched them. Samuel walked by a thrashing zombie without limbs, and put a single bullet through his head. I grabbed my laptop and my sword and walked up to the front door of the building, tried the door, locked, some poor idiot hoped to return to the soon to be taken merchandise. He was probably dead now but I didn't dwell on it. I used the back of my machete and smashed the glass.

"DING DING DING DING," the not-so-silent alarm blared. I ran over to the security system, pulled a taser from my belt and sent a million volts of energy throughout the apparatus, frying every circuit. "DING DI..." the alarm stopped as abruptly as it had begun. I walked over behind the desk hoping to find the keys to the abandoned trucks, I found three. Most of us ran around trying to figure out which trucks they went to, the rest went to get a large piece of iron off the top of the van. To the average eyes, it just looked like a hunk of worthless metal, to the team, it was a life saving device. The metal attaches to the front of a truck, allowing it to reach speeds of fifty miles per hour while shoving vehicles of any size out of the way. Indi and Shayne attached it to the front of the truck that we found one of the keys fit to. We soon found the other two, and the three trucks and the van left the compound. We still had a few vehicles to find.

The next place we pulled into was a gas station, and all our tanks were full but there was a gas tanker parked out front, Shayne climbed the ladder, "We hit the jackpot!" all heads turned to him, "10,000 miles worth of fuel for all our vehicles!" this statement was followed by silent cheering. We made a raid on the gas station taking all the non-perishable foods and got out before the zombies zeroed in on us. Already they were heading towards us.

The next place was our quickest, we found a mobile home, equipped with solar/lunar panels that allowed for hybrid fuel when driving, which conserved us more fuel.

We made raids on other places where we got firearms and silencers, with enough ammo to last a long time. Solar/lunar panels to be installed on the tops of all the trucks which would increase fuel efficiency by 1000 percent. Two motorcycles, five bicycles, and enough non-perishable food to last a man a lifetime, and last all of us about six months, at which point we would have to resupply, and LED lights to be placed on top of ALL vehicles to improve chances of detecting attack. And Harnesses to allow us to have people on the roofs of the trucks in case we were ambushed by zombies. The day finished with team beta on first watch, and I was driving the truck in the back of our five-truck caravan. Shayne had created a way to make the trucks quieter. And we were heading south when we found fifty zombies looking at us like deer in the headlights, except these guys wanted to eat me and my friends, not a bunch of grass.


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm went off in my ear, and I grabbed my new FN-FAL with a laser and left the vehicle. My swords were strapped on before we had gotten in, and these were an improvement over the one I had earlier. They were two 36 inch swords with back sheaths. My rifle also had an extended magazine so that I could fire more shots without reloading. Suddenly, all fifteen of us were outside the vehicles. And we were all taking zombies out as fast as we could. It really was as easy as putting a red dot on the zombie's forehead and pulling the trigger. We had dispatched about half when we had to fight hand to hand. But for some reason, they all seemed to be coming towards me. I lost my cool for a second, but then they split up and went towards a bunch of others. I threw my gun back in the truck and drew my swords. Again the word came through my ear piece, engage! I charged, and jumped right into the middle of a group of zombies. Rebecca, Irina, Joesph and Indigo were right behind me. I was fighting and killing when in felt a cold, slimy hand grab my arm and I felt the teeth make contact. And I knew that I was going to die. Irina appeared behind me and put a bullet sideways through the zombies brain. The hand went limp and the teeth lost their grip instantly. I looked down at my arm. The bite marks were prominent but the zombie hadn't managed to break my skin. I was still alive, I looked around and the last zombie had its head cut in half right down the middle. I fainted.

I woke about thirty seconds later and got up. I was lying on the ground with the entire team above me. Hi guys! that just made me sound like an idiot.

Did you get bit? Irina asked.

Well yes... but the bite didn't break the skin. I showed them the bite marks. I'm not infected, but I would like to wash the zombie residue off. Everyone laughed a little, not really a happy laugh but more like a thank God he is going to live laugh. I resolved to be more careful in the future.

We got back in the trucks, but Joe volunteered to take the remaining four hours of my shift. So I went back to the mobile home. On the way, Rebecca practically tackled me she hugged me so hard. You idiot! You nearly gave me a heart attack! stereotypical Becky. Hannah and Sarah, who were also my sisters, although they are eighteen and twenty respectively. Also gave me bone crushing hugs. They went back to bed, although I doubted they would get much sleep.

When I got back to the mobile home where I would spend the next three and a half hours. I was greeted by Irina, she really was beautiful, so obviously, even after living with her for six months, I still had trouble talking to her. I took me about thirty seconds to say hi to the girl who had just saved my life.

Yeah, I guess I ve kinda had this thing for her since the day she joined the team. Over two years ago. But why would she pay any attention to me? She was a year and a half older than me and she was pretty and smart and funny. So although I couldn t suppress the feelings, I did try to ignore it. But at that moment I lost all that and I gave her the biggest hug I could and just whispered, Thank you! over and over and over and over. Then I realized she was hugging me back just as hard as I was hugging her.  
Then we went and sat down at the table and we just talked for a while. Irina was keeping watch in the mobile home, and it had a sunroof, so she could keep watch easily while inside. And so we just sat and talked for three hours. Then the Samuel said into the ear piece that it was time to change shifts. I went to bed in the back of the mobile home. 


End file.
